hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Nine Tornado Outbreak (2004)
The Hurricane Nine Tornado Outbreak is a serious outbreak that is related to Hurricane Nine (2004) (also called The Tornadocane of 2004). It affected parts of Minecraft, Roblox, Fortnite, Paperland, Mushroom World, Buffertonia, and Animal Estate. The tornado outbreak was blamed for 7 deaths and tens of injuries. The system produced 130 tornadoes (although sources differ). This surpasses the record of Hurricane Eight (1967) with 120 tornadoes. Hurricane Six (2004) had 9 less tornadoes and hit some of the same areas about 1 week and a half earlier. Meteorological History On September 13, 2004, Hurricane Nine moved by Rainforest District, ZO as a Category 5 hurricane. The Video Game Meteorological Association (VGMA) and Storm Prediction Center (SPC) had issued forecast three days before landfall mentioning that this hurricane had tornadic potential. They raised the SPC Outlook to "Enhanced" three days in advanced. These supercell thunderstorms were being produced in the hurricane and parts of Minecraft had chances of see some tornadoes. Satellite data noticed fierce thunderstorms about 250 miles (400 km) circling the eye. Convective Available Potential Energy (CAPE) levels were high as 2,500 J/kg, one of the highest for a tropical cyclone. This along with dry air caused the outbreak in the first place. Then the SPC Outlook has upgraded to a "Moderate" risk. Due to the potential tornado threat, the Nation Weather Service and VGMA had issued tornado watches for portions of Minecraft by 1:00 VGST. Mesocyclones and hook echos were forming in the water indicated by Doppler radar which generated some waterspouts. Sometime around 1:36 VGST, the very first tornado touched-down in Bayfront, MC. Throughout the day the National Weather Service (NWS) and VGMA watched about 80 mesocyclones that had the spin to form tornadoes. As a result the NWS had issued tornado warnings across 130 counties, although a fourth of them were confirmed. One supercell alone made four tornadoes. From 8:15 pm to 1 hour and 35 minutes later, the supercell moved across about 75 miles along the coast. Of the 4 tornadoes, 2 of them went on to reach EF2 status. Then they went on to kill four people and injure eight. The supercell alone caused nearly $5.5 million in damages. By the very beginning of September 15, 26 tornadoes had already spawned. As the hurricane kept on moving inland, more tornado watches were issued and expanded all over the region. A couple of tornadoes ranked EF0s went on to touchdown before noon. More spinning thunderstorms were developing as moisture inhibits the now tropical storm. The tornadoes were on the eastern side of Tropical Storm Nine. 22 tornadoes hit multiple states including Minecraft and Mushroom World. An EF2 killed one person when a tree was thrown like a missile and hit the wall where the person was. Briefly, action had halted but picked back up when during the day on September 17 in Minecraft, Buffertonia, Animal Estate, Paperland, and Hyrule. More tornado watches were issued around 10:00 am. Then, when The remnants of Hurricane Nine (and eventually into a tropical storm) went and did a loop it spawned one tornado ranked EF1 in the Sunset City Metro Area. Tornado Outbreak The outbreak started in the afternoon of September 15. That was when the outer-bands started coming onto the shore and causing trouble. In one Minecraft resort town, one person was killed and a few others were injured when a tornado was responsible for destroying businesses and though a restaurant and caused the injuries. A tornado around the time, hit 20 miles away from Beaufort, Minecraft and killed a person when a trailer was picked up and smashed into the house. An EF2 tornado ran through a trailer park and killed two people. On that day alone, they were 28 tornadoes. As the hurricane made landfall on Greenfield Beach, Minecraft, the tornadic activity moved. More parts of Minecraft, Roblox, and even the Mushroom World was getting the effects from this. 30 miles away from Daisy Hills, MW, an EF2 destroyed or damage several buildings and killed one person when a piece of wood flew through a window and stabbed him. On September 16, 32 tornadoes spawned. As the now tropical depression Nine carried on its way, more supercells were formed and impacted Animal Estate, Paperland, Mushroom World, and Buffertonia. Sixty tornadoes were reported. Lots of EF2 and one EF3 tornadoes were present in the states. Places around Buffertonia were hit the hardest. Confirmed Tornadoes These are the notable tornadoes that hit various regions. September 15 September 16 September 17 'September 18' Other tornadoes When now Tropical Storm Nine did a loop and made landfall near Sunset City, RO, a brief EF1 tornado (from 9:00 PM to 9:03 PM) touched down and did some minor damage. See also * Hurricane Six tornado outbreak Article Notes * This is inspired of Hurricane Ivan's Tornado Outbreak. This is not copied and it's used in my own words. This is basically what would have if Hurricane Ivan were to be in the Nintendo Ocean. See this for more details. Category:Tropical Cyclone Tornado Outbreak Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes/Outbreaks (FJ) Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks